Memories
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: It's a hot summer day and Drayton Sawyer takes the moment to think about his life.


Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any Texas Chainsaw Massacre characters

The Texan sun was at its worst, beating up the already scorched earth. The grass that remained was brown and wilting, looking more dead than alive. Not a single cloud touched the sky, as if it too was afraid to be melted by the sun. Usually, weather like this made Drayton Sawyer cringe. This type of weather meant less travelers, less travelers meant no money, no money meant no food and no food meant starvation and eventual death, a thing Drayton had no intention for at the moment. The little service station that Drayton worked at often had few customers anyway but at least there were people that came. Right now, though, there was nobody in sight.

Sitting down in a chair, Drayton gazed into the desert that surrounding the place. Those lucky to make it all the way out here without over heating would stick around for who knows how long before winding up in more devilish heat. With a sigh, Drayton thought about everything that could cross his mind. His time was beginning to run out. He was in his mid to late 50s and would soon not be able to keep up with work. The reason why he had to take the hardest job as the responsible person was because at home, he had, besides himself, 4 mouths to feed. The number had gone down to 3 now but that didn't change a thing.

As he sat looking into the never- ending desert, memories filled Drayton's mind. It all started from the beginning: _as a young boy, Drayton always dreamed of being a world-famous chef. He'd practice his skills all the time, hoping to make a living off of it. The satisfaction of being able to create something that pleased everyone made Drayton smile. Unfortunately, this dream could never come true, but he didn't know it then. Time had passed and Drayton's chef career was blocked by the birth of his new twin brothers and eventually, Bubba. From the day that Nubbins and Chop Top were born (Chop Top's real name is actually Paul while Nubbins' real name is still a mystery to this day), it was clear that Chop Top had the upper hand when it came to brains and overall health. And then there was Bubba. Bubba, everyone knew, would have the hardest time out of all the Sawyers. He was mentally disabled and there was nothing that nobody could do about it. Everyone accepted it and vowed to keep Bubba safe forever._

 _Grandpa Sawyer was head of the family and was the best killer in the slaughterhouse, until he was fired. He was also extremely old. Like, 108 years old. That was the problem though. Bubba needed someone to take care of him when nobody was home. At 108, Grandpa could no longer do anything for the youngest Sawyer. In fact, he was barely even alive! The only thing that sustained him was blood. Drayton knew that Chop Top and Nubbins could keep Bubba company but all had changed when Drayton received the letter. It was the fall of the 1955 when a man came to the Sawyer house. Drayton had asked the man what he was doing here, and dressed in an army uniform. The man asked for a Paul Sawyer and that was it. Chop Top was whisked away to fight in the Vietnam War. That left Nubbins to take charge of the house and that sickened Drayton. Nubbins was too irresponsible! He dropped Grandpa out of his chair countless times and would leave the house for hours, returning late at night._

 _Soon, tragedy struck when the slaughterhouse closed for good. Drayton hoped that Chop Top was in a better place at that moment. He hoped that he had better conditions and was eating better food. Now, without a job or money, Grandpa, who still had some youth left in him at the time, built the Last Chance gas station as a last resort to gather enough money to help the family. Drayton was put in charge and did his best to get as much cash as he could. Eventually, food grew scarce. With the little things that the family had to support themselves, Drayton knew that soon there would be nothing left. In order to survive, the Sawyers opted for cannibalism and it worked. But despite this, food was still hard to find. Bubba was another problem. Someone had to keep him out of trouble._

If Drayton took the time to think about it, Bubba wasn't cruel or mean spirited in any way possible, he was just simple. Bubba was shy but deep down very friendly and gentle. Nubbins, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of him. Nubbins was mean and sneaky. A liar and trickster, Nubbins would cause plenty of trouble and he usually did it on purpose. His favorite taunt was calling Drayton "just a cook" and this angered Drayton deeply. It also hurt his feelings because Drayton just couldn't find any pleasure in taking another's life. It was awful and wrong. Bubba's mistakes were 99% of the time by accident or he didn't know any better. These thoughts left Drayton quickly as he thought more about his past. _Even more time passed. Bubba grew and grew more every single day. He was very curious and wanted to learn about everything that he could his hands on to. Meanwhile, Nubbins became very artistic, decorating the house and took a lot of pictures. This would lead to grave robbing and corpse removal, which Drayton hated._ Now was present day and here Drayton Sawyer sat, watching the hours roll by, waiting for someone to come to the station and thinking about his life.


End file.
